fatefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dragonheart58/Some tips on playing Fate
Some tips on playing Fate: So I thought I'd type out my first blog post, because I've got some battle tips for Fate. I also discovered quite a few simple mistakes that I made which really hurt me, and I wanted to share them with you guys so everybody can succeed at Fate. I recently got this game and started playing it, and it's so much fun! At first it seemed easy, fighting my way through the dungeon. But let me tell you something: the game gets hard, and I mean HARD. If you've just started out, you might be intimidated by five Rats, two Gels, and a Bat coming at you all at once, like I was. Yet compared to the higher levels, that is incredibly easy!! There is a cheat code that you can use which allows you to descend to any level that you like. Yes, that's really cool and all, but a great way to die is to descend to a really high level before you're ready. You need to go through each level so you will be prepared, because naturally, you won't survive a horde of Goblin Scouts and Kobolds if all you've fought are Gels. So my first tip is to take the dungeon one level at a time, even though you really want to move up. For a while I was roaming the dungeon, killing all in my path and collecting treasure. But the levels got harder, and I wasn't prepared. After I died, Fate decided to respawn me quite a few levels up. Big mistake! I wasn't prepared in the least, and even though I had an entire bar of health, I was quickly overtaken by a horde of monsters. I died immediately. In fact, the same thing happened over and over again. It was frustrating!! Eventually, I decided to start over from level one. After doing so, I discovered a bunch of helpful tips. First of all, don't die. Well, duh, that was sarcastic. I'm serious, though! Once you die, Fate will require a large sum of gold, fame, and experience. That totally sucks, right? Okay, I'll explain some better ways to survive if "don't die" isn't cutting it for you. This might sound funny and useless, but you need to go and purchase a fishing rod. You can find them for cheap in the town of Grove, about 200 coins. Why do you need one? Well, if you have a fishing rod, you can (obviously) fish, and while doing so, you will find some fish that you can feed to your pet. The fish will transform your pet into another creature, which will make it become more powerful. With a more powerful pet, you won't be on your own, and you'll have some help defeating the monsters. While you're there, you just might find some rare items. In fact, I discovered my favorite weapon, the rare Dark Twin axe, while fishing! You won't get far in the dungeon with a crude hammer or a wooden club. Weapons are key to your survival, aren't they?! You'll acquire some better weapons as you walk the dungeon, especially in the higher levels. If you can't find any that take to your fancy, you can buy some in the town of Grove (they're expensive, and you probably won't be able to afford them at first, but they're worth it). Also, consider investing in some good armor that will protect you against magic and heavy blows. I know it sounds simple, but weapons and armor will take you pretty far in the game. Like I said, spend some gold on them—it's well worth it. You can get Rikko the Enchanter to enchant your weapons for a small price, too. Along your journey, you'll find weapons that you cannot yet wield. These are the key to your success! The more monsters you kill, the more experience you will have; then you will level up, and you can distribute points to up your strength, magic, etc. The more of those points that you have, the closer you will be to wielding those weapons, which are usually pretty powerful. One of my favorite rare weapons is the Dark Twin, a powerful axe that I discovered by fishing in one of the levels. I carry it with a shield or a Trident, which is a pretty great combo, in my opinion. Oh, and make sure to use your Identify Scrolls. If you place it on one of your weapons that has an unknown power, it will tell you what that power is. Now that's what I'm talking about! Once you have a full inventory, do consider selling some of your spoils. I know it's hard to let your treasures go; yet once you do, not only will you have some free space in your inventory, but also a nice sum of gold. A couple of people in Grove both buy and sell weapons, gems, spells, etc. Go to them and they'll tell you what each item you own is worth. When you earn gold from the weapons you sell, you can use that towards multiple things. I recommend purchasing some good weapons before you splurge on other goodies that excite you. Some of my very favorite tools in the game are the Town Portals. They allow you to quickly head back to Grove with a single right-click while you're close to death, in a tough spot, carrying tons of spoils, or otherwise need to get back to Grove immediately. Use these to your advantage! If you're about to die while fighting a tough boss, make a portal and get home. While you're there, go to Dreya the Healer, who will heal you and your pet for free. How cool is that? Now that you're healed, get back to the dungeon and defeat those monsters. Want to know my Fate nemesis? Headgrinder the Devourer, or any kind of cursed sword. For some reason, I just have a really hard time defeating them, and I always have to make a portal so I can rearrange my weapons in peace. Recently, I found that a bow will destroy Headgrinder. Ha! My strategy is as follows: run for your life, put some distance between you and the sword, then start shooting him with arrows. Oh, and don't miss. Make sure that your potions bar is filled with health potions: minor, regular, and major. The minor health potions will heal you a little; the health potions will heal you a bit more, and the major health potions will heal you to full strength. These are really helpful, so always keep them in your inventory. You can find them scattered in the dungeon, but if you run out, you can purchase some from Jin the Seer. They aren't really expensive. Try not to get lost in the dungeon. I do it all the time, but it's easier to die when you have no idea where you're going. The descends and ascends will always be located in an open room, and you can see all of this on your map. When you enter somewhere, do a complete sweep and kill any monsters you see. Sometimes they'll drop gold and weapons; besides, your experience points will go up. Also, if you come back to that room later, there won't be any surprise attacks from monsters you forgot to kill. Another good tip you need to try is destroying all crates, barrels, and urns. More often than not, you'll find gold, jewelry, gems, and other items inside. However, be careful: when you destroy these, you might trigger a trap, which will either take some of your health points or poison you and your pet. But. . . how will you see what's inside? Simple. Just stand back and shoot the crate with a bow or crossbow. It will be destroyed, and the trap won't hurt you. This was a pretty long article, and I just wanted to share my tips with you guys. I hope this was helpful to all of you Fate players (rather, what's left of you, anyway). Have lots of fun and try not to die! Category:Blog posts